


Ode to Joy

by lionessvalenti



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike finds amusement in Harvey's discomfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to Joy

"Damn it." The bathroom door swung open and Harvey stood in the doorway, his wet hair flattened to his head, water dripping onto his neck. He was naked except for a blue wash cloth placed strategically over his crotch. "Don't you have a real towel in this place?"

Mike meant to answer, he really did, but when he tried, all that came out was laughter. He'd never seen Harvey so disheveled and there was pure _joy_ in it.

"You're fired," Harvey grumbled, going back into the bathroom. "And I'm never sleeping with you again."

But Mike only continued to laugh.


End file.
